


Turnout is Fair Plie

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Emotional Manipulation, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballet AU Prompt. Lorne is the lead dancer in the company. Lester can only hope to be as good as him. One day, Lorne notices, which is probably not as good a thing as Lester might think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnout is Fair Plie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lornemalvo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/gifts).



> Imagine Lester unable to get through a door with his tutu on. Imagine Lorne snorting and shoving him through before ducking under his tutu and “helping” him take it off.

Lester gets caught up in the music pretty quickly. And once the music starts, the motions follow seamlessly. He is careful to position his arms and incline his head as befits each position and combination. It’s just like any practice really.

Complete with Lorne watching from the edges of the room amongst the curtains that cover the mirrors at the end of the day. He comes to watch Lester after his own practice, unbeknownst to the man on most days. Lester is quite a graceful dancer, despite being awkward off the floor. His position is only revealed when Lester decides to _cambré_ back. Lester’s eyes go wide, and he immediately straightens up again.

“How long have you been watching me?”

Lorne smirks and steps out from the maroon curtains.

“Long enough.”

Lester huffs in annoyance, and Lorne stifles a laugh. It’s hard to take someone’s anger seriously when they are wearing a tutu. And quite a large one at that. Lester must be practicing for a performance.

“Look,” Lester begins. “I get it. You’re-you’re better than me, so came here to-to make fun of me or tease me or something. But. I like it here. This is a good company. So I’m not leaving.”

The ballet is a brutal competition, even within companies. And while Lorne is outside the age range of dancers—Lester’s close to this limit as well—Lorne’s experience and renown will keep him around until he can dance no more. They both know it. They both know why Lester does these “secret” extra practices. Everyone knows that Lester is trying desperately to follow in Lorne’s footsteps.

“I came here to watch you, Lester. Not to ridicule.”

Lester shakes his head in disbelief and heads for the door, grabbing his bag and his water. Just as he’s deciding to change in the bathroom, alone and in the quiet, his body is halted in the doorway.

“Oof!” he gasps, as the stiff fabric of his tutu catches on the door. 

If he pushes through, he’ll rip the expensive garment. If he retreats, Lorne will have won, seeing him stuck here like an animals while he tries to make an angry, pointed exit. Before he can decide what to do, Lorne has decided for him.

“Need some help?” asks a smug voice behind him.

“No.”

Lorne laughs. He wishes he could see Lester’s face redden, if the change in the color of his ears is any indication.

Lorne pus his hands on Lester’s hips and pulls himself right up behind Lester.

“I wasn’t here to make fun of you. I was here because you’re beautiful to look at.”

Lester lets out a surprised gasp, which gives Lorne enough opportunity to tug him back into the room and close the door behind them. Lester turns around, red with surprise and embarrassment instead of anger and bitterness.

“What…? Why did you…?”

“Let’s get you out of this tutu, huh?”

Lorne gives Lester little chance to answer as he starts to undo the ties and clasps. Lester watches him, open-mouthed. Slowly Lorne backs them up against the _barre_. At least it gives Lester something to grab onto.

In leotard and tights, Lester’s arousal quickly becomes apparent as Lorne crowds against him. It heightens Lorne’s arousal as well.

“Your dancing is nearly flawless,” Lorne compliments before leaning in to kiss the surprise from Lester’s mouth.

God, to hear that coming from _Lorne_. Everyone whispered that he would run the company when Madam La Taub retired or died. Everyone knew that Lorne was the best. Everyone loved Lorne, and said Lester was a copycat. It’s why he worked so hard in the first place. But to hear approval from the man himself was beyond belief.

Lester himself decides to deepen the kiss. His hands rise from the _barre_ seemingly of their own accord. He latches on to Lorne’s face and feels Lorne grin into the kiss. Lorne’s hands quickly begin to do some wandering of their own.

When Lorne pulls away, Lester is panting.

Lester swallows hard, coming to his senses.

“This is all happening so fast.”

Lorne blinks and steps away from Lester completely. He’s right. He was getting too eager right off the bat. Lester needs to be wooed. Lester needs coddling. That was okay. Lorne was nothing if not patient.

Lorne plasters on a smile.

“You’re right, Lester. I’m sorry for taking advantage. It won’t happen again.”

He turns to leave.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

“Wait!” Lester calls.

Lorne smiles to himself but doesn’t turn around.

“Maybe we could get dinner some time?”

_Perfect._

“Sure, Lester. Whatever you want.”


End file.
